Butting Heads On Independence Day
by 2FedUp2Care
Summary: Mike Stone finally had it with his friend's overbearing manner toward his other friend and partner. Before they headed for an Independence Day picnic with fun and games Mike engaged in a verbal battle with Captain Rudy Olsen hopeful to get him to change his ways toward the young man Mike held so dear.


**Disclaimer Notice** I don't own anything to do with the television show "The Streets Of San Francisco" I make no profit off of anything related to it or the characters. The show and it's characters are owned by the creator of the show as it was started in 1972.

 **A/N** This small piece will be dedicated to all of you that find something wrong with just about everything in stories posted here. There are most of us here who have watched this show since it started when we were young kids. We all know what was done in the show. We've repeatedly rewatched it thanks to the invention of dvd. There are one or two that might not have been born when the show started or were very very young where they weren't even sure what was showing on tv. We do our best to adhere to the show but as FANFICTION we might add or change a bit that we think would have looked good, or that we might have liked to see happen with the show. The stories posted here are written by the fans of the show not professional writers.

Some have messaged some of us to pick apart our stories. It's been said we shouldn't have this or that happen or we should have this or that happen. Also this wouldn't happen in the show or that person or this one didn't act that way. Well there were some things in the show that if you looked close enough you could tell were there and time issues could have prevented show writers from delving too far into the subject. Some writers here are choosing to finally delve a bit deeper into those areas. If you don't like what some writers are having happen in their stories you don't have to read them, nobody is forcing you to. You could go try to write one of your own.

If you want a story done specifically as the show, then the suggestion would be; go watch an episode of the show itself. You don't have to read the stories written by FANFICTION writers. People are allowed to review how they please that is stated by the site in so many words but there are some that just go a bit too far. While many of us appreciate your patronage we won't die if we don't get it. I'm not here to make enemies but this will be the only story posted as it was written to make a point. Not all of us read a story to find the imperfections in it. Some do read for enjoyment and appreciation that some people are trying to keep a beloved show's memory alive through their own creations.

Have a safe and happy Independence Day.

Now to get on with the short story:

Almost afraid to ask what Mike had in mind Steve was ushered out of Rudy Olsen's office. He had seen the look in Mike's eyes and knew if he was Rudy Olsen he would be very worried.

At the sound of Mike's booming voice Steve couldn't miss the fact Rudy Olsen's secretary fled. Steve hurried away as well. It wasn't because he was scared of Mike Stone's temper, Steve just knew at times it was best to give him a few minutes cooling off time.

"Rudy, I am fed up! It isn't often that you don't find something wrong in a report done by Steve. I am tired of your nitpicking! I've checked over all of his work myself. When we bring it to you though you can't find enough wrong. What do you have against the boy?!" Mike bellowed.

"Now wait a minute Mike! I am not nitpicking I just noticed a word left out and a comma wasn't where it should be. I have nothing against the boy he just..." Rudy Olsen tried to defend himself.

"He's just not you is that it? I mean granted you and I have been friends for over twenty years, but Rudy sometimes we do have new people come into our lives. Steve happens to be very important to my life. Do you realize that since he's been in mine and Jeannie's life it's the first time we've really started to heal since Helen's death? No, you didn't. You know why, you don't ask. The boy did an exceptional job of typing that report I think considering he had done it after almost two days of no sleep. Don't you think you need to get a life Rudy? I mean if all you can find to get upset over is a comma out of place or a word here or there, you truly need something better to occupy your time. Now if you'll excuse me I've got plans for today with my daughter and my partner." Mike reminded Rudy Olsen.

"Mike, I apologize you're right. There are some things more important. The boy does do a great job and I shouldn't nitpick over little things. I'll see you all at the picnic. I promise I'll personally apologize to the boy." Rudy Olsen assured Mike suitably abashed.

"You might want to make sure you do that Rudy or you and I might be involved in a talk of a different Independence Day for me. Your attitude about Steve has gone on since he first became my partner and I honestly think almost three years is a bit too long." Mike's voice was very calm but his eyes blazed the promise that Rudy Olsen knew he meant every word.

With those words Mike Stone turned on his heel and left Captain Rudy Olsen's office and headed for homicide. He knew Jeannie would be wondering where they were. When Mike appeared finally Steve saw the smile of victory and relaxed. He had just started a new report when he felt Mike's hand clap his shoulder.

"Buddy boy, we have a young lady to pick up. The picnic has already started, that report can wait until tomorrow. Later on all of us will watch the fireworks display." Mike reminded Steve of their plans.

"I think the fireworks already got a head start Mike." Steve teased.

"Hey watch it now." Mike spoke with a grin and a playful swat that Steve ducked.

After Mike had handed Steve's jacket to him they headed off to pick up the remaining member of their family. The picnic and games waited as did many others of SFPD's finest.


End file.
